wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Don Kichot z La Manchy/K8/03
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy W którym jest opisane to, co się zdarzyło Sanchy w czasie podróży. Straciwszy dosyć czasu na rozmowie z Rikotem, Sancho nie zdążył przybyć za dnia do książęcego zamku. O pół mili spotkała go noc tak ciemna, że obawiając się jechać, postanowił zaczekać w lesie do rana, lecz zjechawszy z drogi dla wyszukania sobie dogodnego na nocleg miejsca, wpadł w jakiś dół głęboki; już rozumiał, że w bezdenną przepaść leci, i zaczął duszę polecać Bogu, ale skończyło się na niczym. Dół był głęboki na trzy sążnie tylko i szczęśliwym trafem Sancho nie potłukł się wcale. Obmacał się dokładnie, a widząc, że ma kości całe, zaczął szukać sposobu wydostania się na powierzchnię, lecz nie było żadnego wyjścia, a ściany dokoła były tak prostopadłe, że ani podobieństwo wdrapać się do góry. Wtem osiołek zaczął jęczeć boleśnie, spadając bowiem potłukł się srodze. — O mój Boże! — zawołał, słysząc to, Sancho. — Jakież to straszne nieszczęścia spotykają ludzi na świecie! Któż by powiedział, że ten, który wczoraj jeszcze siedząc na tronie, rządził wyspą, dzisiaj będzie leżał w dole bez pomocy sług i wasali. Trzebaż, kochany mój burku, abyśmy tu umarli z głodu! Jednemu szczęście, drugiemu niedola na tym świecie, mój kochany synku, i my pewnie nie będziemy tak szczęśliwi, jak jego wielmożność Don Kichot, kiedy wstąpił do Montesinosa groty; on znalazł tam stół nakryty, podejmowano go jak we własnym domu, dano mu łóżko, na którym miał sny najprzyjemniejsze, a ja cóż znajdę tutaj, chyba węże i żaby? Dokądże zawiodła mnie nieubłagana fatalność? gdybyśmy chociaż umarli w naszej wiosce na łonie przyjaciół, zamknięto by nam oczy i pogrzebano uczciwie. O mój synku! drogi towarzyszu moich wypraw, jakże źle wynagrodzono twoje usługi! Lecz nie miej żalu do mnie, bo dalibóg, nie moja w tym wina. Błagaj losu z całego serca swego, aby nas wybawił z tej jaskini, a zobaczysz, jak serdecznie wdzięczny ci będę. Sancho narzekał w ten sposób, lecz osioł słuchał go, nie odpowiadając ani słowa, tak dalece biedne zwierzę znękane było swoim upadkiem. Gdy dzień nadszedł, Sancho przekonawszy się, że bez obcej pomocy niepodobna wyjść z dołu, zaczął narzekać żałośnie i krzyczeć ze wszystkich sił, przyzywając pomocy; widząc jednak, że woła na próżno, uwierzył w niechybną zgubę i śmiertelnie martwił się, patrząc na swego osła, który, zwiesiwszy uszy, leżał z miną najposępniejszą. Na próżno usiłował podnieść go, dobywając wreszcie kawał chleba z tłumoczka, podał mu, mówiąc: — Masz, moje dziecko, z chlebem wszystkie bóle są dobre. Gdy biedny giermek ze śmiertelną niespokojnością spoglądał na wszystkie strony, szukając ratunku, spostrzegł na dnie dołu otwór na grubość ciała ludzkiego. Na czworakach wsunął się do dziury i zobaczył, że przestrzeń rozszerzała się coraz bardziej, niknąc w oddaleniu i ciemności. Po takim odkryciu powrócił do dołu i rozszerzywszy otwór ostrymi kamieniami, przeprowadził przezeń swojego burka do odkrytej piwnicy. Tu zaczął postępować w ciemności. Niekiedy okazywało mu się niepewne światło, a widok ten strachem go przejmował. — Mój Boże! — rzecze — czemuż ja nie mam choć troszkę odwagi; gdyby mój pan był w tym położeniu, cieszyłby się, nazywając to najpiękniejszą rycerską awanturą, a ja nędzny boję się co chwila, żeby się ziemia nade mną nie zapadła. Tak narzekając, przeszedłszy z pół mili, zobaczył wreszcie zupełne światło i powziął nadzieję, że zdrów i cały na świat powróci. Tu Benegeli zostawia Sanchę, by wrócić do Don Kichota. Nasz dzielny rycerz z radością i niecierpliwie oczekiwał nadejścia chwili, w której z orężem w ręku pomści niesławę córki szanownej Rodriguez. To harcował na Rosynancie, chcąc go w zapale utrzymać, to ostrzył broń i czyścił zbroję, aby wszystko mieć w pogotowiu, gdy stanowcza nadejdzie godzina. Pewnego dnia wyjechawszy z rana, gdy zawracał koniem, chcąc go usposobić do zwrotów wojennych, Rosynant stanął przednimi nogami nad samym brzegiem piwnicy i gdyby nie siła jeźdźca, który mocno ściągnąwszy wędzidło, na miejscu go osadził, wpadliby w dół obydwaj. Uniknąwszy niebezpieczeństwa, zbliżył się z niecierpliwością zobaczyć, co by to było. Nagle z głębi jaskini dał się słyszeć głos w te słowa przemawiający: — Niestety! czyż nie znajdzie się jaka pobożna dusza albo rycerz litościwy, który by zmiłował się nad nieszczęsnym grzesznikiem, pogrzebanym za życia, nad biednym rządcą wyspy, który rządzić sobą nie umiał. Zdawało się Don Kichotowi, że poznaje głos Sanchy i aby upewnić się o tym, krzyknął z całej siły: — Kto tam się skarży w tym dole? — A któż by — odpowiedziano — jeśli nie nieszczęśliwy Sancho Pansa, którego Bóg za grzechy gubernatorstwem na wyspie Barataria ukarał? To biedny Sancho, niegdyś giermek sławnego rycerza Don Kichota z Manchy. Te słowa podwoiły zadziwienie Don Kichota i natchnęły go przekonaniem, że Sancho po śmierci odprawia tu pokutę. — Zaklinam cię — krzyknął — przez wszystkie moce niebieskie, powiedz mi, kto jesteś, jeżeliś duszą pokutującą, powiedz czego żądasz, a przyniosę ci ulgę. — To pan jesteś zapewne jego wielmożność Don Kichot z Manchy — odpowiedziano z jaskini — po głosie was poznałem. — Tak! jestem Don Kichot — odpowie rycerz — ten sam, którego obowiązkiem jest wspierać żywych i umarłych, ty raczej powiedz mi, kto jesteś, i jeżeli zowiesz się Sancho, mój giermek, jeżeli umarłeś, a w mocy szatana nie jesteś, lecz ręką litościwego Boga do czyśćca wtrącony zostałeś, powiedz mi, kościół nasz ma środki wybawić cię z podobnej niedoli. — Przysięgam na wszystko, co chcecie — odpowiedział niecierpliwie głos z dołu — że jestem Sancho Pansa, giermek pański, że dotąd jeszcze od urodzenia nie umarłem ani razu. Jest tu właśnie ze mną mój osioł, który poświadcza tożsamość mojej osoby. Zdawało się, że osioł, usłyszawszy Sanchę, chciał zaświadczyć prawdziwość słów jego, gdyż zaczął beczeć tak silnie, że aż się dokoła rozlegało. — Nie potrzebuję innego świadka — odpowie Don Kichot — ty jesteś Sancho — zaczekaj chwilę, mój przyjacielu — pojadę do zamku i przyprowadzę z sobą ludzi, którzy was natychmiast z dołu wyciągną. — Jedź pan prędko, kochany panie — rzecze Sancho — a wracaj jeszcze prędzej, bo jestem w rozpaczy, widząc się pogrzebanym za życia. Don Kichot pojechał opowiedzieć przypadek biednego Sanchy księciu i księżnie, którzy znali dobrze tę jaskinię, lecz zdziwili się bardzo, że nie odebrali wiadomości o zrzeczeniu się gubernatorstwa przez Sanchę. Udano się spiesznie z postronkami i drabinami i z pomocą wielu ludzi wydobyto Sanchę i burka, uszczęśliwionych widokiem światła bożego. Jakiś młody student, obecny przy tym wypadku, widząc Sanchę, rzekł: — Byłoby wybornie, gdyby źli gubernatorowie opuszczali swoje rządy w takim stanie, jak ten nieszczęśliwy, który wyłazi z jaskini blady, umierający z głodu i, jak mi się zdaje, z pustą kieszenią. — Panie obmówco — rzecze Sancho — od ośmiu dni jak objąłem rządy wyspy, ani razu się nie najadłem. Prześladowany przez doktorów, zdeptany nogami nieprzyjaciół, nie zabrawszy nic nikomu, nie zasługuję, żebym wychodził przez otwór ten do bramy piekielnej. Ale chłop strzela, a Pan Bóg kule nosi, trzeba przyjąć, co przychodzi, nikt sam sobie rad nie szkodzi. Nie trza mówić, że to zrobię, bo się nie wie, czy podrapie, czy poskrobie. Często chwycisz powróz zamiast kiełbasy, a mierzwę zamiast okrasy, ale dość na tym, Pan Bóg mnie zna i moje sumienie. — Nie gniewaj się, przyjacielu — rzecze Don Kichot — niech mówią, co chcą, byleś miał czyste sumienie. Jeżeli gubernator jest bogaty, powiadają, że kradł, jeżeli biedny, powiedzą, że głupiec i marnotrawca. — Och, teraz mogą śmiało powiedzieć, żem głupiec, a będą mieli słuszność. Tak mówiąc, otoczeni tłumem, przybyli do zamku. Książę i księżna oczekiwali ich w galerii. Sancho, zaprowadziwszy osiołka do stajni, przywitał oboje księstwo i rzekł, ugiąwszy kolano: — Byłem gubernatorem wyspy Barataria, z rozkazu waszych wysokości wszedłem tam, nic nie mając i takim wychodzę. Rozpoznałem sprawy, osądziłem procesy i umierałem z głodu ustawicznie, dzięki doktorowi Pedro Recio, mordercy wyspy i gubernatorów. Ubiegłej nocy nieprzyjaciele napadli na miasto i wygniótłszy nas tęgo, uciekli sami, nie wiedząc przed kim. Rozmyśliłem się wreszcie, że ciężar rządu za ciężki jest na moje siły i że nie jestem z tego drzewa, z którego robią gubernatorów. Otóż pierwej niż rządy mnie, ja wolę rządy porzucić, i wczoraj rano, zostawiwszy wyspę w tym stanie, w jakim ją znalazłem, nie pożyczywszy pieniędzy od nikogo, w towarzystwie mego osła wyjechałem sobie. Wpadliśmy obydwaj w dół, ucierpiawszy nieco po całonocnym pochodzie, dopiero tego poranku przy pomocy pana Don Kichota, światło dzienne oglądam. Odtąd przysięgam waszym wysokościom, że nie tylko jedną wyspą, ale i światem całym rządzić nie chcę, dlatego całując nogi waszych wysokości, powrócę za pozwoleniem waszym w służbę do jego wielmożności Don Kichota, u którego przynajmniej mam kawał chleba, a dla mnie wszystko jedno, co zjem, abym głodny nie był. Sancho skończył swoją perorę, z wielką pociechą Don Kichota, który obawiał się usłyszeć mnóstwo głupstw i przysłów. Książę uściskał serdecznie Sanchę, mówiąc, że jakkolwiek nieprzyjemnie mu jest, że tak dobry gubernator porzucił swój urząd, przecież znajdzie mu w swoim państwie inne miejsce, więcej korzyści, a mniej trudu przynoszące. Księżna uściskała go również i kazała nakarmić go doskonale, czym uszczęśliwiony Sancho oświadczył grzecznie, że więcej sobie ceni łaski jej wysokości, niż gubernatorstwo wszystkich wysp i trony całego świata.